The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An LGA (Land Grid Array) is commonly used for an encapsulated IC (Integrated Circuit) or a chip module. To meet current transmission requirements for a high-frequency signal of a chip module, the conducting portion of LGA terminals are usually torn to form a gap, such that one conducting portion is thus divided into two contact portions, and the two contact portions can be conducted with the same conductive pad of the chip module at the same time, so as to form a plurality of conductive paths by each terminal and the chip module, thus reducing self-inductance of the terminals during a signal transmission process, and avoiding cross-talk, and thereby implementing transmission of the high-frequency signal of the chip module.
However, the gap between the two contact portions formed by tearing the same conducting portion is excessively small, and during a stressed downward elastic deformation process of the terminals, when the two contact portions on the same terminal are different in height, the higher contact portion may very likely be in contact with the lower contact portion and move altogether, such that it cannot be ensured that each terminal can have two independent contact points with the same conductive pad of the chip module. Accordingly, it cannot be ensured that each terminal has a plurality of stable conductive paths with the chip module, thereby reducing the high-frequency signal transmission capability of the terminals, and thus actual demands cannot be met.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved terminal and a manufacturing method thereof exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.